1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire protective coat, and particularly to a firefighter's coat, and wherein a throat protective band is formed integrally in a top end of a closure flap and has wing sections extending from opposed sides of the flap and independently adjustable with opposed free end portions of a collar provided about a neck opening of the coat.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide throat protective chin straps for fire protective garments, such as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,941 and 5,167,037. Such protective bands have adjustable features on one side thereof whereby to accommodate accessories, such as a breathing apparatus, for firefighters. While the mask is positioned over the firefighter's face, the chin strap should offer protection to the throat area of the wearer. However, this is often not properly provided. A firefighter's coat is also intended to protect the wearer against water as well as intense heat and flames. The chin straps disclosed in the above referenced patents do not completely seal the throat opening between the terminal ends of the collar and accordingly, water, heat and flame can infiltrate inside the coat from under the chin strap. Also, the chin strap is laterally adjustable with respect to one side only thereof. This means that the collar, when expanded to accommodate a breathing apparatus or other accessories, will only provide expansion from one side of the collar and this will distort the throat opening, thereby not providing maximum protection and often making it uncomfortable to the wearer.
A still further disadvantage of some throat protecting chin straps is that they are not permanently secured to the coat and are easily lost, therefore not offering the wearer any throat protection if the coat is worn without the chin strap.